Golf bags are used to carry golf clubs and accessories. Typical golf bags are generally tube-shaped to hold golf clubs and include one or more pockets for holding balls, tees, gloves, rain gear, and other golf related equipment and accessories. The open top of a golf bag is typically divided into a number of slots to allow an individual to organize and sort the clubs. Certain golf bags, such as staff bags are taller and have a larger circumference than a typical golf bag. The larger size of staff bags allows inclusion of more pockets and storage areas for carrying more equipment and accessories. For this reason, staff bags are used by tournament players so that that a large number of equipment, accessories and even food can be carried, for several hours. Additionally, the large external surface area of a staff bag can be used for displaying advertisements, logos, and other visual information. Staff bags also include an open top that is divided into a number of slots to allow an individual to organize and sort the clubs.